isodatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Josef Von Serrle
'Col. Josef Ernst Von Serrle '(1889-99,550,237 B.C.) was a German officer during the Second World War and Commander of Security at Hohenwerfen Castle during the Hohenwerfen Experiments. He was killed by a Spinosaurus in the Cretaceous Period, having travelled through a Time Rift during the Siege of Hohenwerfen at the end of the war. Early Life Josef Von Serrle was born on 11th April 1899 to Wilhelm Von Serrle and Maria Martel, a Jewish immigrant. He was born in Schmidmühlen, Bavaria, Germany and was raised there. However, from an early age, Josef began to support anti-Semitic propaganda, popular throughout Europe at the time. World War I In the outbreak of the First World War, Von Serrle was fifteen when his father went off to war. Although pleased that his father returned from the war, Von Serrle was ashamed of his father and the loss of the war. The Nazi Party Against his father and mother's wishes, Von Serrle was an early supporter of the Nazi Party under Adolf Hitler, and in 1934, aged 35, Von Serrle joined the party as an Oberstleutnant, and was placed within the Schutzstaffel until the outbreak of war. World War II In 1939, Von Serrle was transferred to the 720th Infantry Regiment and was posted in the Battle of France. For his heroics, Von Serrle gained earned the Iron Cross and was promotion to Major, and then finally Kolonel as he was promoted to Commander of the Division and Head of Security at Hohenwerfen Castle in May 1942. Hohenwerfen Castle As of May 1942, Von Serrle was Head of Security at Hohenwerfen Castle as a consequence of the Hohenwerfen Experiments led by Kolonel Abflüger, whom Von Serrle did not get along with. His career at Hohenwerfen was largely successful, albeit Operation Stormguard, when four US and British operatives of the International Security Organisation were sent in to sabotage the experiments. Although the operation was unsuccessful for the Allies, it proved defences were low at Hohenwerfen, even though Von Serrle's quick response managed to prevent both Jude MacPherson and Cyril Coolidge from escaping during the skirmish. Much of his success was attributed to his aide, Walter Adler. End of the War Near the end of the war, Abflüger fled north, towards Berlin. Von Serrle was, however, slow to respond in evacuating his troops and was subsequently attacked by American troops on the 3rd May 1945, during the Siege of Hohenwerfen. During the battle, Von Serrle fled through the castle and found a time rift which he fled through in order to escape American troops. Death The time rift transported Von Serrle to the year 99,550,237 B.C. during the Cretaceous Period, where he was eaten by a Spinosaurus. This was identified in the year 2025, when members of the Department of Portal Research of the International Security Organisation investigated dinosaur excrement in North Africa, identifying human remains they were able to biologically link it to Von Serrle. Appearance Von Serrle was intimidating with a stern apparel, various facial scars and a broad figure, even though he was about 5'9 in height. Personality Von Serrle was also intimidating to many in personality as he had a ruthless reputation. However, this was not enough to intimidate Joachim Abflüger at all. Apperances External Links Bibliography Category:Characters Category:1899 births Category:99,550,237 B.C deaths Category:11th April births Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:German Individuals Category:People of Schmidmühlen Category:House of Von Serrle Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Officers Category:Wehrmacht Soldiers Category:720th Infantry Regiment (Wehrmacht) Individuals Category:Hohenwerfen Experiment Individuals Category:Military Officers Category:Military Soldiers Category:Oberstleutnants Category:Majors (German) Category:Kolonels Category:Lieutenants Category:Majors Category:Colonels Category:Carrier of the Iron Cross Category:Battle of France Participants Category:Second World War Individuals Category:Skirmish at Hohenwerfen Castle Participants Category:Siege of Hohenwerfen Castle Participants Category:Spinosaur Victims Category:Fictional Characters Category:Schutzstaffel Individuals